Broken Strings
by Sophieee.x
Summary: Millie and her family move to La Push. Paul imprints on her but admits he would prefer her step sister. What will he do to gain her acceptance again?
1. Chapter 1

"Mum, what do you want to tell us" I sighed, falling onto the couch opposite her.

Daisy strutted into the room, and sat as far away from me as the couch would let her. I smirked down at my hands smugly. I loved making her feel awkward, especially without even meaning too.

"Girls, your dad has been offered a job in La Push, Washington and we are moving out there at the end of the week" mum mumbled hesitantly. She waited nervously for a reaction and Daisy was the first one to give her one.

"I have never heard of _La Push_" Daisy moaned, using a lame French accent to pronounce La Push. Little did she know that La Push was a reservation near the coast of Washington not a little French village.

I chuckled quietly at her obvious lack of brain and mum laughed softly.

"Anyway, I hope there are a lot of shopping malls there" Daisy grunted and pushed off the couch.

Thankfully Daisy wasn't my biological sister. Her dad married my mum when we were little so people always assumed we were real sisters. However we looked nothing. Daisy was tall, about six foot three, with long flowing wavy blond hair, piercing blue eyes and a perfect shaped face. She looked like she should be on a catwalk or on the cover of Vogue not in a small house in the middle of nowhere.

I on the other hand, was completely different. I was only about five foot five, with dark brown hair, which never seemed to stay in place and dark brown eyes.

"Are you okay with the move Millie?" mum smiled softly down at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. "Sure it will me fun" I assured her.

Mum sighed loudly.

Daisy eventually came around to the idea, especially when mum gave us the week off school to pack all our bags. Although, she was adamant that packing would ruin her nails, so I had to stuff as many of her clothes as possible into two suitcases.

"Millie…Millie we are here wake up" mum cheered excitable, waking both me and Daisy from our sleep. Daisy shot up instantly when she realised she was rested her head on my shoulder. Her cheeks blushed as she began fixing her hair.

I laughed softly and peered out of the window. All I saw was flashes of green. All different shades of green, but green never the less. Were we moving to a field?

Compared to London, La Push seemed empty and baron, apart from a line of cute little houses. Whilst Daisy looked completely disgusted, I happily surprised. Living in London may have had its advantages, like having a shop within two steps of your front door but I needed space. La Push certainly seemed to have a lot of free space.

Mum slammed on the brakes as we pulled up infront of an empty looking house, sending me and Daisy flying into the back of the front seats.

I moaned quietly and rubbed my throbbing nose. Great, another thing to add to my list of injuries. According to my mum, I was the most accident-prone person she had ever known and in a number of ways, I agreed with her.

"When will dad be here?" Daisy asked, slipping down from the car, instantly straightening her dress.

She kicked a lump of grass away from her twelve inch high heels and tottered towards the house.

Mum opened the boot and dropped a series of suitcases on the floor infront of my feet.

"Later tonight love. He should be here to help set up things for the party" mum shouted over to Daisy.

Daisy nodded, obviously not interested anymore.

I down at mum confused. "Party?"

She nodded and I moaned loudly. I didn't like parties, especially when we were the hosts because most of the time something bad happened.

"I know you don't like parties but it is a good way to get to know the neighbours. Apparently there are a lot of boys on the reservation. You never know Mill, you might get lucky" mum chuckled, nudging my arm playfully.

Mum rushed up the front door where Daisy was stood on the porch, waiting impatiently for the keys.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the handles of as many as suitcases as I could carry.

A low husky voice chuckled behind me as I struggled up the path. I moaned quietly and dropped the bags to the ground. As I stood up straight again, stretching my bent back I turned on my heels to see a tall, boy smiling down at me.

"Do you want some help?" the boy offered.

He had bulging muscles underneath his tight black t-shirt, so it was pretty obvious that he would be able to help me.

"Are you sure? I'm sure I could drag it up the path without making a burn mark in the bottom" I smiled up at the very good looking boy.

He chuckled softly.

"I'm Jacob Black" he held out a large tanned hand towards me. "But you can call me Jake"

My small hand was enveloped by his strong grasp as we shook hands.

"Hey, I'm Millie" I replied.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Millie. You are having a party tomorrow right?" Jake asked curiously.

I nodded with a grim smile on my face. Jake seemed to notice and laughed softly.

"You don't like parties?" he guessed.

"I like parties, just not when I'm the host. I should warn you that it will probably be the worse party you have ever been too" I said, warning Jake in advance.

Maybe I would get lucky and he would spread the word so no one would turn up. Unfortunately Jake didn't look convinced.

"I am sure it will be great. I will bring some of my friends, they love a party" he assured me.

I winced. My plan handed worked, now he was bring more people.

Jake sniggered and grabbed the bags which I had been struggling with and carried them effortlessly up to the porch. I followed quickly behind him, grabbing a few rucksacks out of the boot.

"Thank you" I grinned up at him.

"No problem, I will see you tomorrow" Jake winked at me before strolling down the path.

As he walked out of view, mum strolled out the house and stared down at the bags. She frowned down at me slightly confused.

"One of the boys helped me" I told her.

I watched as a large smirk stretched across her face as she dragged a suitcase into the house infront of me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the two bags I knew were mine.

"Where is my bedroom?" I asked anxiously.

Daisy had probably already claimed to biggest, nicest room, so I was left with the box like usual.

Mum breathed in deeply.

"Well you have two options: either the smallest bedroom upstairs…" she paused as I raised my eyes brows. There was another, hopefully better option?

"…or you could redecorate the spare games room down the hallway" mum moved to the side and pointed down the long hallway infront of us.

I nodded and walked past her. "Third room on the right. Just before the kitchen" mum shouted after me.

I breathed in deeply and turned the handle, stepping into the room which could become my new bedroom. A light breeze brushed past me as the door blew shut behind me. I glanced around the surprisingly large room. It had bright white walls, cream carpets, a white leather couch pushed up against the wall beneath a window and a large TV hung on the wall opposite. There was a small bed on the other side of the room, just incase I decided to chose this wall.

I strolled over to the window and glanced out at the surprisingly large garden which then led into the forest.

"I will have this room" I yelled to mum.

"Ok" she shouted back.

I fell onto the couch and glanced around the room, trying to imagine what colours I could use or what pictures I could hang on the wall.

I had been right, Daisy had the biggest bedroom, with a walk in wardrobe and on-suit attached. The walls were painted in her favourite colour, pink, and there were already three or four mirrors around the room. She seemed to have settled in well.

I was pretty excited about being able to decorate my room myself. Mum said I could paint the walls any colour and that there was an even bigger bed in a storage room waiting to be delivered once the room was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter Guys and Girls ;)**

The continuous sound of a loud petrol engine rang through my open window waking me from my sleep. I groaned quietly and rolled off my new, surprisingly comfy bed.

I glanced out of my window and saw Martin mowing the over grown lawn, preparing for the party. A large grin stretched across my face as dad met my gaze and winked at me. Even though Martin wasn't my real dad, he was the closest thing to a dad I ever had. My real dad had walked out on me and my mum when I was a few years old so I grew up seeing Martin as my dad.

I grabbed a hoodie and sprinted out my room, out of the back door and over to Martin.

"Hey Mill" Martin chuckled, grabbing me in a bear hug.

Martin had been in New York for three months working, so I hadn't seen him since Christmas. I hugged him back before pulling away when I saw Jake over his shoulder, emptying a bag of cut grass into a bin bag.

Martin followed my gaze and chuckled softly.

What a day to run out into the garden in a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and an old hoodie. I glanced down at my outfit and moaned quietly.

"Millie this is Jacob. Jacob this is Millie" Martin introduced us once Jake had strolled over to us.

Jake grinned down at me.

"We met yesterday" he told Martin.

I nodded, confirming the meeting to Martin. "Jake helped me with the suitcases" I told Martin.

"Ah" Martin nodded before carrying on cutting the lawn.

I stood awkwardly, staring down at newly cut grass, hoping Jake hadn't noticed my outfit.

"So are you going to get changed before the party?" Jake smirked down at me.

I laughed softly and shrugged my shoulders.

"What are you trying to say?" I smirked back at him. "Do you not think this is good enough for me to wear to the party?"

I heard Jake chuckled loudly.

"Fine" I breathed. "You get your way. I will get changed"

"See you later Mill" Jake shouted after me as I strolled back into the house.

I turned back and smirked at me before closing the door to my bedroom. I made sure my curtains were shut as I scanned my rows of dressed and outfits which would be more appropriate for a party.

"Perfect" I muttered, picking up a short blue dress with a brown belt attached above my waist, making me look skinner then I actually was. I wasn't particularly good at walking in heels so I grabbed a pair of plimsolls and slid them onto my feet. Thankfully I had shaved my legs before moving so they were still smooth. My face looked worse with heavy make up on so I stuck to only mascara, eyeliner and some lip-gloss which tasted like strawberries.

Once I was mostly ready, I strolled out of my bedroom, hoping that not too many people had arrived yet. I could see Martin outside, standing behind a new barbeque, chatting to a man in a wheelchair and a shortish woman. I spotted mum rushing around between the different groups of people, offering people drinks and generously looking worried.

I decided it would be safer to stay in the kitchen, so I grabbed my phone off my bed and walked towards the kitchen. Suddenly the kitchen didn't sound like a good idea when I heard a series of deep voices in the kitchen.

"Millie" Jake grinned at me as I strolled curiously into the kitchen.

He grabbed me into a tight bear hug.

Jake had changed too. Instead of the pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms he had been wearing earlier, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey polo-shirt. As I examined Jake's outfit, he and the group of friends he had brought examined mine. I suddenly wished I had made more of an effort.

"Is this better?" I smirked up at Jake.

He nodded and winked at me. "Perfect"

"Guys this is Millie. Millie this is Quil, Embry, Seth and Sam" Jake mumbled, pointing at each of the boys in turn, well I should say men because they looked older than I first thought. The one named Sam seemed the oldest.

"Hey" I smiled back at the beaming group of boys.

I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled a can of coke out of the fridge. As I closed the fridge the group of boys were staring at my outfit, but two more boys had joined them.

I noticed one of the new guys wasn't even looking at my dress but met my gaze instantly. It seemed like his dark brown eyes glazed over but they never left mine. I looked away eventually when it became too awkward and the other boys began to notice the boy staring.

"Oh boy" Embry muttered.

"This is going to be fun" Seth whispered quietly, brushing his fingers through his short black hair.

"Is he ok?" I asked curiously. "Does he need a drink or something?" I pulled a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with cold water.

"Millie what is going on?" Daisy's voice flooded the room and everyone instantly turned to look at her as she strutted in.

She was wearing a very short, tight black dress which showed her stick thin figure. Her blond hair was twisted up into a large bun and unsurprisingly she was wearing a crown on her head.

I rolled my eyes and passed the boy who was now sitting on a stool, still staring at me, the glass of water. His fingers got caught it mine as I pulled my hand away, sending what felt like an electrical current through my body. We flinched at the same time and a few of the boys, including Jake began to laugh. The others were still staring at Daisy.

"Wow" the other new boy mumbled staring at Daisy.

Daisy rolled her eyes. She was used to having boys stare at her because she was always the best looking girl in the room. However she had a strange glint in her eye when she saw the boy sitting on the stall infront of me.

"So Mill, who are you friends?" Daisy asked, smiling down at the boy.

I looked over at Jake for help as I didn't actually know everyone's name.

"That's Paul" Jake explained pointing to the boy sitting in the chair. "Jared, Sam, Seth, Embry, Quil and I'm Jacob"

Daisy nodded still staring at the boy named Paul. Paul glanced up from the glass of water, completely ignoring Daisy and smiling at me.

Daisy frowned down at me in confusion. No one ignored Daisy. If Daisy wanted a boy, she got the boy. The boy had no chance.

"So…" Jared started, frowning slightly. "Are you sisters?"

Daisy shot up instantly and glared at Jared.

I laughed softly and wrapped my arm around Daisy's waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Jared, can you not see the resemblance?" I asked sarcastically.

The boys laughed huskily which made Daisy angry.

Daisy grunted and strutted back out into the garden. I chuckled and sipped on my coke.

"So your not sisters?" Jared checked.

"My mum is married to her dad" I explained briefly. "I guess we could be sisters. There is always one fat sister right?"

I wasn't fat, but compared to Daisy who didn't eat enough to keep a rabbit alive, I looked obese.

"Millie" Martin yelled from the barbeque.

I opened the kitchen window and leaned out. "Yes dad?" I shouted back.

"Can you bring some plates out?"

I nodded and slammed the window shut. The boys watched as I scanned the cupboards for plates.

"Try the one of the right" Jake suggested.

I pulled open the cupboard on the right and pulled out a pile of new plates.

"Can you draw me a map of the house? You seem to know it better then me" I mumbled to Jake.

Jake chuckled as I frowned at him, wondering how he knew. I shook my head, laughing to myself and then walked out the room. As soon as I left the room, the boys began talking. I heard my name mentioned so I stopped behind the door, listening.

"Paul dude are you alright?"

There was a grunt in response.

"Why her. Why not her sister? Did you see her sister? I could have had Daisy within seconds, you could see you wanted me" the unfamiliar voice must have been Paul.

Was he talking about me?

"I know she isn't your usual type but everything happens for a reason" Sam murmured.

"She is the opposite of your usual type" Jared added. "I mean you never normally date anyone who is bigger than a size six"

His remark was followed by a thump and then Jared yelled "Ouch"

"Don't talk badly of her" Paul growled.

"Sorry Paul" Jared muttered.

Had Paul hit Jared for saying something bad about me?"

"Well I think you got lucky" Jake said. "Millie is awesome" he added.

I smiled slightly and then continued out into the garden. There was already a line of people waiting for food by the barbeque, so I handed them each a plate.

"Millie this is Billy Black and Sue Clearwater" Martin introduced me to the man in the wheelchair and the lady by his side quickly.

"Hey is it very nice to meet you" I said, shaking their hands quickly.

"I see you have already met the boys" Billy glanced over at the back door as the boys strolled out into the garden.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I am Seth and Leah's mum" Sue added, pointing to Seth and then to a tall very pretty girl with short black hair who was talking to my mum happily.

Looking at all the boys together, you could mistake them for brothers and Leah their sister because they looked so alike. Maybe to be part of their group, you had to have short black hair, dark brown eyes, and bulging muscles.

"And I am Jake's dad" Billy chuckled.

Looking between Billy and Jake you could see the obvious resemblance.

I smiled over at Jake when he saw us staring but Paul met my gaze instantly with a slightly confused smile.

"I see you have caught the attention of Paul" Billy smirked up at me.

I felt my cheeks blushing as Sue and Billy exchanged a meaningful look and then looked between me and Paul.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked Billy and Sue, noticing unlike nearly everyone else they were not holding a drink.

"Could I have some water please love?" Sue smiled up at me.

I nodded and waited for Billy to ask for a beer before walking quickly back into the kitchen. As I waited for the fridge to drop some ice cubes into the cub, I could hear the mumbling sound of people chatting happily outside the windows.

"Where can I get a drink for your sister?" A husky voice whispered behind me. I instantly recognised Paul's voice and my heart began to beat abnormally face as I felt his breath on the side of my neck.

I snorted and took a step forward so there was a gap between me and Paul.

"There are some bottles of water outside" I muttered still not turning to look at him.

Daisy was the pickiest person I knew. She wouldn't drink water unless it was bottled and was cold. She wouldn't drink orange juice if it had bits in it and the milk had to be a week in date if she had to drink it.

"Thanks for earlier"

Paul suddenly appeared infront of me, making me jump. He sniggered lightly as I glared up at him.

"For what?" I asked confused.

I grabbed a can of beer out of the fridge and noticed a bottle of water too. I took the bottle of water and pushed it towards Paul. He took it slowly, letting his finger brush past my hand purposely.

I tried not to react as Paul slid his hand around mine but I wasn't the best actor. A large smug grin stretched across Paul's face.

"You might want to get back to Daisy. She doesn't like being kept waiting. I mean she is only a size four, so she is your usual type and apparently, she wants you" I stated with a harsh edge to my voice that I didn't expect.

Paul seemed just as shocked as I was. He scratched his neck nervously and looked out the window, hoping that one of his friends would come and help him.

"Oh, you heard that" Paul whined quietly.

I snatched my hand away from him. "So you better gets your hands off me before someone sees you with a size eight" I glared up at Paul, gritting my teeth together.

I grabbed Sue and Billy's drinks and then quickly walked towards the back door.

"Hey" Paul growled.

He blocked my way to the door and glared back at me. I noticed his hands were shaking but before I could ask, he clenched them into tight fists.

"I didn't mean it like that" he hissed. "So don't be a bitch about it"

I snorted loudly and stepped closer to Paul so I was almost touching his muscular torso. I could feel the heat blazing off of Paul's body, making my cheeks blush. Paul frowned at me.

"I have met a lot of boys like you before. You are just trying to get with Daisy so stop pretending you care about what I think because in the end, you don't give a monkeys what happens to me as long as it doesn't affect your relationship with Daisy" I stated.

Paul had a strange look in his eyes. It was like what I had said really hurt him but I took the opportunity and pushed past him out of the door.

**Please Review ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

PAUL'S POV

I felt my heart thumping painfully against my ribcage as Millie pushed past me. Her touch sent shivers down my spine but all I wanted to do was run after her. I felt this pull towards her like gravity. I needed to be near her, even it was just standing by her side of casually joining a conversation she was in but by the glare she shot back at me, I could tell she hated me now.

Millie was right. I was one of those boys who talked to some girl who had a fit friend, pretend to be interested in her but really just trying to find information about her friend. As soon as the fit friend showed an ounce of interest I instantly forgot about everyone else.

But I couldn't do that anymore! I had imprinted on Millie, she had to be the only girl in my life now. I couldn't be interested by Daisy's amazing, sexy figure or the fluttering of her eyelashes as she flirted with me.

I slammed out of the back door in an attempt to follow Millie but was stopped by the rest of pack, staring at me in confusion.

"Smooth Paul, real smooth" Seth mumbled, shaking his head in disappointed.

What the hell did he know? He was a fifteen year old kid.

He turned and strolled over to where Sue and Leah were sitting with Millie and her mum. I felt my stomach tighten as Millie glanced up from her plate of pasta and grinned at Seth.

If only she would smile at me like that, I thought. Millie had a beautiful smile. Every time she smiled her eyes lit up and her cheeks puffed a little.

"Was that an attempt to make her like you?" Jared sniggered.

I felt a flare of anger building inside but before I could do anything Sam pressed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from shaking.

"Go away" Sam mumbled to everyone else.

The obliged instantly.

"I don't know what to do Sam. I have never been so confused in all my life" I admitted. "Every time I try and convince myself that Millie isn't right for me, she smiles or something and my heart tightens. I should be taking this bottle of water to her gorgeous sister right now but there is something pulling me towards Millie"

Sam stared at me with an understanding. He had been through this before with Emily so he knew how I was feeling.

"I just know that I will mess it up and for some reason, I care too much about her to hurt her like that" I groaned.

"Who says you are going to mess it up?" Sam asked. "There is obviously a reason why she is your imprint. Stop worrying about messing it up and go be yourself. Well…" Sam paused and laughed softly. "Be a less arrogant, pushy stubborn version of yourself"

I glanced over at Millie and saw her laughing with Leah.

"I am so scared. Knowing that she is the person I am going to spend the rest of my life with but knowing that she now hates because I was a dick is killing me" I mumbled, running my fingers anxiously through my hair.

I had a bad habit of fidgeting when I was nervously, it really didn't help in battle.

Why was I so worried. Millie was my imprint which meant she must be feeling something towards me too. I had heard her heartbeat accelerate when I touched her, she must have felt the connection too. This wasn't meant to be difficult but because I was an idiot, I made it harder than it was supposed to be.

"Don't try and deny it either. The imprint always wins Paul. Believe me, I tried for a long time to stop my feelings for Emily, especially whilst I was with Leah but it hurt more than the pain your feeling now" Sam warned me.

I breathed in deeply as Millie got up from the bench, the sun light hitting her perfectly smooth skin. Sam felt me tense and followed my gaze.

"Go and apologize" he muttered just loud enough for me to hear as Millie strolled towards us.

Her eyes stayed stuck to the ground as she walked lightly past me, staying as far away from me as the path would allow her.

Sam growled beside me. "Now"

I breathed in deeply, trying to regain some of the confidence I had when talking to other girls and then followed Millie into the kitchen. She didn't appear to have heard me as I slipped through the back door and stood behind her. I decided that scaring her hadn't worked out well last time so I took a different approach.

I drew in a breath and then coughed loudly, announcing my presence.

Millie spun on her heels to face me. Her face fell slightly when she saw me before turning back to the sink full of dirty plates.

Be yourself, I thought to myself.

I walked quickly over to her side and grabbed a towel from the counter.

"What are you doing?" Millie mumbled, watching me curiously as I began drying a plate she had washed.

"Saying sorry for being such an idiot" I sighed.

I watched as the corners of her mouths twitched slightly but she didn't allow me to see her smiling. My stomach twisted with excitement when I saw a glimpse of hope.


	4. Chapter 4

MILLIE'S POV

I placed a washed plate infront of Paul and then began building a pile. If he wanted me to accept his apology he would have to work for it.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" Paul asked grinning down at me.

Why did he have to be so charming and so handsome but so annoying at the same time? He was definitely the best looking boy I had seen in a long time. Compared to Paul, the boys back in London stood no chance. He was about six foot three, which meant he towered over me, as well as being well built, massive shoulders and a well defined eight pack made obvious by his tight t-shirt.

I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head when I noticed Paul smirking at me.

"You have still got a lot more plates left yet buddy, before I forgive you" I warned him.

He shrugged his shoulders and threw the wet towel at me. It hit my face and then fell to the floor. I glanced over at the counter and saw a pile of sparking clean plates. Paul smirked at me widely.

"We need another towel" he told me.

I growled quietly, grabbing the towel off the floor and walking into the pantry where I had seen Mum get the last towel from. I dropped the wet towel into an empty basket and then pulled out another two from a pile.

As I turned around I spotted Paul leaning against the doorframe, just watching me. He straightened up when he saw me looking.

"There" I pushed a towel against his chest and he pulled it quickly out of my hands.

Paul sniggered quietly. "Thanks"

I rolled my eyes as he turned around to walk back to sink.

Paul stopped suddenly, without warning and I walking into his back. As I strolled around his massive body, I saw him grinning down at his hands.

"You know, if you are trying to gain my forgiveness, you are not doing too well" I told him.

Paul smiled apologetically over at me, making my heart jump suddenly. Somehow Paul seemed to know that and he chuckled.

"You better go get some plates so I can make it up to you" Paul told me with a large grin stretched across his face.

I breathed in deeply and then strolled out the back door, scanning for empty plates. People thanked me as I took their empty plates, most of them complete strangers but they seemed to know more about me then I first thought. They had obviously been talking to my mum.

My mum was very proud of me, especially my school achievements and my singing abilities. At school I was in all the higher groups for most of my lessons, especially maths, English and Science: the only subjects which really matter according to Martin.

"Thanks Mill" mum grinned up at me as I put her plate on the pile I had created.

As I walked gingerly back into the kitchen, I tripped on the step, sending me forward at speed. I moaned as the top plates fell off the pile and plummeted towards the ground.

A large tanned hand caught them in mid air before they hit the floor. I watched Paul place the plates in the sink and then he pulled the pile out of my hands.

"Thank you" I sighed, letting my shoulders relax.

As well as drying, Paul took over washing as well so I had nothing to do except watch him. I jumped up on the kitchen counter and sat patiently. I knew Paul was only doing it so I would forgive him and I felt a little bad, but he seemed to be enjoying it.

"So are you doing to school in La Push or Forks?" Paul asked. He sounded hopeful which made me smile.

He looked away from cleaning a plate and smiled at me, waiting for my reply.

"La Push" I answered too quickly making Paul laugh.

"And before you ask, Daisy is too" I mumbled, jumping down off the counter.

Paul moaned and turned back to his washing.

"Sorry" I moaned, instantly regretting mentioning Daisy.

Paul seemed shocked by my apology and as he placed the last few plates into the cupboards he grinned widely up at me, making my head spin involuntary. As he stood up again, he was still grinning.

"Stop looking so smug" I pulled the towel out of his hand and threw it into the pantry.

"Am I forgiven?" Paul whispered behind me, making me jump.

I turned around to glare at him. "Would you stop doing that please"

Paul chuckled. "Sure, I'm sorry" he took a step away from me and then gestured for me to walk past him.

He seemed to be apologizing for a lot for someone who I had known for less than four hours.

I felt him walking behind me as I walked out of the kitchen and into the emptying garden. The heat radiating from Paul's body was a clear give away, plus the number of gawking people who turned to look at us. Daisy glared over at me.

Daisy's frown deepened as Paul slipped his hand around mine. My heart began beating abnormally fast even though I tried not to react. Paul glanced down at me nervously.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

I nodded but he didn't seem convinced. He pulled me over to where Leah and Jake were sitting on the grass near the edge of the forest.

"Hey" Leah grinned up at me.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Paul's hand around mine. Jake was smirking up at Paul, he didn't seem surprise but slightly smug.

It was about half twelve when Leah and Jake left the otherwise empty garden. Mum and Martin were already in bed and Daisy had probably gone out with a group of tall, pretty girls who she seemed to have become the leader of.

According to Paul they didn't even come from La Push but came to the party anyway. I had a feeling Daisy had got in touch with some girls from Forks before we moved so she could brag about having more friends then me.

I glanced around the empty, dark garden. Paul followed my gaze and sniggered quietly.

"We are the last people standing" Paul smirked down at me.

Thankfully it was dark so I hoped he wouldn't be able to see my cheeks blushing.

I must have shivered subconsciously because the next thing I knew, Paul was resting his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"Warmer now?" he whispered into my ear closer to him.

I nodded dumbly and he chuckled softly.

My phone vibrated in my pocket suddenly making me jump. Paul frowned down at me as I pulled from him to answer my phone.

"Millieeeeeeeee" a nice familiar voice screamed happily down the phone.

I chuckled and jumped up from the grass. Once Rosie was done screaming, she fell silent.

"Millie are you there? This is still your number right? I haven't just rung a complete stranger?" Rosie mumbled nervously.

"Rosie yeah it's me Millie" I assured her.

There was a deep sigh and then Rosie began cheering again. I glanced down at Paul who was still sitting on the grass, frowning up at me.

"So how is America? Have you made any new friends? I hope they are being nice to you or I will be on the next flight out there to kick their ass" Rosie said quickly.

To anyone else but me, the words would just be a series of mumbles but I after twelve years of friendship, I could understand her every word.

"Do you realise what time it is here Rosie? Could you talk slower and stop screaming" I begged her, realising just how tried I actually was.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot about the time difference. What time is it there? Like nine o'clock at night?" she asked.

Rosie had never been very good at geography and she just proved that.

"No, nearly one o'clock in the morning" I mumbled, pausing to yawn.

"Oh wow, I am sorry. What are you doing up at that time?"

I could imagine the smirk on Rosie's face as she thought of all the reasons. A boyfriend would be first on her list.

Paul jumped to his feet and walked quickly towards me. Before I could argue, he pulled the phone out of my hand and ended the call.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said irritated, grabbing the phone away from him. "I was talking to her"

"It is too late and I am too tired to be listening to an over excited teenage girl" Paul grunted.

He towered over me, in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Fine, go home" I shouted as loudly as I could without fear of waking up mum and Martin.

Paul glared back down at me and his hands began to shake again.

"God, you are such a jerk" I muttered, storming into the house, locking the back door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the morning without the need of an alarm, probably caused by nerves. Starting a new school in the middle of term wasn't my idea. However I had a hint that Daisy would love the attention but I hated anyone staring at me.

Someone banged on my door loudly as I rolled out of bed with my thick duvet still wrapped around me.

"Mill are you awake?" mum peered around the door.

I nodded and she disappeared again. I scanned my wardrobe for something which wouldn't stand out at a normal school. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and pulled one of Martin's old tartan shirts over it, rolling up the sleeves to my elbows. I split my hair down the middle and plaited each side so it looked better.

As I grabbed a slice of toast off a plate in the middle of the kitchen, Daisy strutted in wearing a pair of shorts and a tight tank showing off her amazing figure.

"I am taking my dad's car, you can have the range rover" she muttered smugly.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the car keys off the counter. I didn't mind, I preferred the range rover to the bright red convertible BMW anyway.

I grabbed my rucksack and strolled out of the front door.

"Bye mum" I shouted back into the house.

"Good luck love" she called back.

It didn't take long to get to school but as I pulled into the parking lot, I realised I should have just walked because everyone still turned to look at me. I hesitantly jumped down from the car, throwing my rucksack on my back and then slamming the door, trying to ignore all the curious stares.

"Hey" I turned on my heels and sighed as Leah strolled towards me.

She glanced down at me outfit and then nodded in acceptance.

"You look amazing stop worrying"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head in disbelief. "Thanks I guess. You look amazing too"

Leah snorted.

Thankfully Daisy pulled into a space beside me and everyone turned to stare at her instead. As she slid out the car, the wind blew her hair backwards, making her entrance look like an advert for a BMW. I shook my head and laughed to myself as every boy in the whole parking lot moved closer to Daisy, admiring her and then the car.

"Come on" Leah chuckled, linking her arm through mine and pulling me towards the office.

At the office the receptionist gave me my timetable and then a map of the school but I had quite a few lessons with Leah, so she offered to become my guide.

"So how are you and Paul getting on?" Leah asked as we walked towards our first lesson, English.

I tried to avoid everyone who was staring at me but ever so often, I would accidentally meet someone's gaze.

"What about me and Paul? There isn't a me and Paul" I mumbled.

Leah frowned down at me.

"You seemed pretty close last night" she quizzed.

I shrugged my shoulders and Leah dropped the subject before asking me about my lessons back in England.

As we turned the corner, I could feel a wave of heat up my back.

I moaned realising Paul was behind me. Leah glanced over her shoulder and then down at me.

"The classroom is just up there, I will be there in a minute" she skidded to a stop and began walking down the hallway we had just come.

I could still feel Paul behind me.

"You look nice today" Paul whispered in my ear, probably trying to catch me off guard but I shrugged my shoulders and carried on walking.

"Ok…" Paul grunted.

"Nice was an understatement you look beautiful" I could hear the smirk in his face as he breathed down my neck, making my pulse quicken.

I snorted and picked up my pace.

"Are you still angry with me?" Paul whined, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a stop.

I moaned as everyone in the corridor turned to stare at us. This was the opposite of plan to blend in.

I pulled my hand away from him.

"Are you still being a jerk?"

Paul didn't answer so I took that as a yes.

"Then yes, I am still angry with you" I told him.

"Come on Mill, I'm sorry I ended that phone call. I was tired and I just wanted to talk to you without interruptions" he lifted my chin with his finger so I had to meet his apologetic gaze.

I felt a tingling sensation through my body as Paul stroked my cheek gently. He seemed to feel the feeling too and his eyes widened slightly.

"I need to get to class" I sighed, pulling away from Paul who was now grinning like an idiot.

He nodded reluctantly and then strolled down the corridor away from me, passing Leah on the way. He whispered something to her and she turned to grin at me.

I rolled my eyes and then continued into our English classroom. Leah followed close behind me, and saved a seat beside her as Mr Hills signed my note.

"What did Paul say to you?" I asked.

I took my seat beside her and waited for her to answer as the rest of the class spilled into the classroom, all staring at me beside Leah.

Leah shrugged her shoulders and smirked over at me. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't, unless it was something about me, and then as my friend, you should tell me" I told her.

She chuckled softly.

"He was just saying thanks for leaving you alone so he could talk to you" Leah replied.

I nodded unconvinced and then turned to the front of the classroom. Apparently I hadn't missed much on the new topic, 'Romeo and Juliet' so I didn't have many notes to catch up on.

"Psst" one of the boys who was sitting behind me, hissed over at me.

I turned and frowned at him. "What?" I hissed back.

"How about I come round your house tonight?" the boy smirked over at me.

I snorted and shook my head, turning back to listen to Mr Hills.

"Come on, I don't bite" the boy whispered into my ear.

I turned my head and the boy was leaning off his chair towards me, resting his elbow on my desk

"It isn't your bite I'm worried about" I smirked back at him.

I moved my desk an inch to the left making the boy lose balance and he fell onto the floor, pulling his desk with him.

Everyone in the classroom burst into laughter and stared at the boy on the floor. Leah nudged my arm. I high fifed her subtly and then turned back to the boy on the floor.

"David, what are you doing? Get up now" Mr Hill yelled to the boy, trying not to laugh.

The boy named David, jumped up and grunted something before sitting back down on his chair.

David didn't speak to me for the rest of the day, probably because he was too busy hitting anyone who laughed or made a joke out of him. Leah didn't stop laughing about it for most of the day. She also told Jake and the others as we walked into the parking lot at the end of school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone said they didn't like Daisy and i should kill her off or something, but she gets worse in this chapter, just to warn you! But if other can think of a way to get rid of her, feel free to tell me and i'll consider it ;)**

I glanced over my shoulder as I heard someone calling my name. Leah and the others had already strolled off into the forest. Apparently you could get home quicker walking through the forest then walking through La Push.

Paul was strolling out of school, smiling arrogantly at me. I moaned quietly and carried on walking.

"Millie" he shouted after me. "Mill, wait up"

I glanced around, looking the Range Rover as all the girls gazed at me in amazement. They obviously thought I was crazy for ignoring the school's heart throb. I tried to walk faster as I heard someone running up behind me but I arrived at the car.

"Hey, I know you can hear me" Paul whined.

He grabbed me hand, pulling me to a stop before I could climb into the car.

"Yes Paul?" I sighed, turning to face him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere with me tomorrow?" Paul asked casually.

I tried to think of a good enough excuse. I glanced around, hoping there was someone else I could run off to talk too.

"I can't, I have a boyfriend back in London" I lied.

Paul raised his eyebrows unconvinced but went along with it anyway.

"Oh, what's his name?"

I suddenly regretted lying. I was a terrible actor and when I got nervous, I stuttered.

"Urm, Harry"

I congratulated myself in my mind. Harry was a completely acceptable name. Lots of boys back in England were called Harry, like Prince Harry. Infact I did have a boyfriend called Harry in England, but that didn't last long.

"How long have you been together?"

"A Year and three months"

I thought if I added the smaller details it would make it more believable.

"Where did you meet him?

"At high school. He was in my Biology class"

Even though I thought I was doing quite well, I could tell Paul still didn't believe me. I breathed deeply and then took a step backwards, away from Paul's large body which seemed to have got closer. I winced as my back hit against the car, making Paul laugh quietly.

"Does he play any sports?"

"He was on the school football team. You call it soccer here right?" I mumbled.

"What team does he support?"

"Manchester United"

Every time I answered a question, Paul seemed to have another two questions waiting. I could feel my cheeks blushing with embarrassment. Every question I answered, I was digging myself in deeper.

"Are you lying to me?" Paul smirked down at me.

Paul stepped towards me, closing the gap I had created between us. He pushed a strand of my messy fringe out my face and behind my ear, making my heart beat accelerate and he knew it.

"If you think you're so clever, you would know if I was lying" I patting his cheek and then slid into the car.

Before Paul could answer, I slammed the door and reversed out of the spot and then out of the parking lot.

The next day was pretty quiet. Paul wasn't at school so I stayed with Leah and Jake. Plus I didn't have Daisy to worry about as she was supposable ill and had convinced mum to let her stay at home.

As I pulled down the road after school, I noticed Daisy's car was in the drive and she was leaning on the bonnet playing with a strand of her hair. Daisy only played with her hair if she was talking to a boy. I glanced past Daisy to see who she was with.

It felt like a dagger was stabbing my heart when I saw Paul standing infront of Daisy, grinning widely back at her. I quickly tried to forget about the pain, hoping it would go away. There was no reason for me to feel hurt that Paul was talking to Daisy. After all she was _his _type.

I stopped infront of the house, and jumped down, trying to ignore Daisy's smug smile as she continued to smirk at me. I grabbed my rucksack off the back seat and then locked the car.

"Oh Paul, you are so funny" Daisy giggled loudly.

I tried not to react as she mentioned Paul's name. I knew she was only trying to get my attention, so I ignored her completely.

"Millie I heard you caught the attention of David in English yesterday. I wouldn't worry about him. He is a real idiot" Daisy called after me.

I laughed quietly to myself. She was pretending to me the loving sister infront of Paul but once he was gone, she wouldn't speak to me.

"Yeah, there are a lot of idiots here" I shouted back to her, aiming the remark directly at Paul.

"But you don't need to pretend like you care…either of you"

I opened the front door and then slammed it behind me.

"Hey mum, I'm home" I shouted around the house.

**More Reviews please. Pretty please? :')**


	7. Chapter 7

PAUL'S POV

_Why __am __I__ such__ an __idiot_? I yelled to myself as I ran through the forest on my first patrol since Millie had moved here.

_What__ did __you__ d o__now?_ I heard Jake asked. He didn't sound surprise that I had messed it up again.

I told him about how Millie lied about having a boyfriend so she didn't have to go on a date with me. The old Paul took over when Millie said no, so I did the only thing I knew. I flirted with the person who I knew would hurt her the most. Now Millie had ignored me completely for the last couple of days. Little did she know, I had been stalking her, just making sure she was alright.

_Have__ you __thought__ about __talking __to__ her? __I__ know __it __isn__'__t __how__ you __normally __apologize __to __the __girl __you __were __with __but __Millie __is __different. __I __don__'__t __think __she __will __be__ as __easy __as __swayed __as __the __other __girls._ Jake advised.

_Go__ and__ talk __to__ her __now.__I__ will__ cover__ for__y ou._Jake added.

_Really?__ Thanks__ bro._ I sighed and changed direction completely, sprinting back through the trees towards Millie's house.

When I had stopped spying on her from the forest she was getting ready to go and meet Leah in Forks for dinner but she should be back now.

I skidded to a stop in the forest behind her house and phrased back. I pulled on the pair of jeans and t-shirt I had hung on the tree before I had left and brushed the leaves out of my hair.

I decided to make it an official visit so I knocked on the front door. Maddy, Millie's mum opened the door.

"Oh hello Paul" she smiled softly up at me.

"Can I talk to Millie please"

Without realising I was scratching my neck nervously. Maddy nodded and stepped to the side so I could step into the house.

"Her bedroom is the third door on the right, just before the kitchen" she said as she strolled back upstairs.

I nodded and walked quickly down the hallway. I knew exactly where Millie's bedroom was, I didn't need instructions.

I stopped by the closed door and tried to slow my heart beat which was beating faster than it ever had before.

Get a grip Paul, I thought to myself. I rolled my shoulders and then knocked on the door.

"Millie?" I mumbled nervously.

There was no reply, so I knocked again. "Come on Mill, can I speak to you"

I pressed my ear to the door, trying to hear if there was any movement. Instead of movement or the rustling of material, I could hear her heavy breathing and every so often a cry.

Was she crying?

"Millie if you don't open the door I am coming in anyway" I warned her.

She moaned quietly but still didn't move. I breathed in deeply and pushed open the door. I had never been in her room before. Normally I would have stood there taking in the surrounding but I moved straight over to Millie. She was curled up on her bed, facing away from me with her duvet wrapped around her, hiding her beautiful face from me.

"Millie are you okay?" I sat on the bed beside her, stroking the back of her hair softly.

She flinched at my touch and sank deeper into her bed, pulling the duvet over her.

"This isn't because of me is it?" I asked, slightly reluctant to know the answer.

She moaned quietly.

"Not everything is about you" she sobbed, wiping away some tears using her duvet cover.

"Talk to me then" I growled.

I instantly regretted it as she began crying even more. I stood up and climbed over her. She had to look at me if I was right infront of her, I thought.

I had dreamt of being in bed with Millie, but not quite like this. I laid down on the bed beside her, and rested my head on her pillow, waiting for her to glare at me. Instead, she stayed hidden beneath her duvet.

"Please Millie. I need to see your face to make sure you are alright. If your aren't upset because of me, you will talk to me" I whispered down to her.

She breathed in deeply.

"Just remember, you wanted to see me" Millie muttered.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you? You are beautiful" I assured her.

"Okay just promise me you won't run off" she added.

I nodded quickly. "I promise" I promised her.

Millie pulled out from underneath the duvet cover, pulled down the hood which was hiding her face and turned her face to the side, revealing a massive blue and purple bruise covering her cheek with a cut running through it and across her bottom lip.

I held back a gasp and tried not to react to the sick feeling in my stomach.

"What the hell happened to you?" I whispered, holding her face between my hands so I could look at her cheek.

Millie burst into tears and fell into my chest. I wrapped my shaking arms around her, holding her closer to me. I was determined not to get too angry until I wasn't with Millie. The last thing she needed was to see me phrase into a giant wolf in her bedroom. Even though the guys had almost begged me to tell her about the pack and legends, but after tonight I was definitely not going to tell her yet.

"Millie tell me what happened" I begged her.

"David" she managed to stutter out before falling back into my arms.

I tensed instantly and my hands began to shake even more. I dropped my arms from her and jumped off the bed.

"I will be back as soon as possible. I will deal with David and he won't come near you again" I kissed her forehead quickly and then ran out her bedroom.

"Paul" she moaned loudly.

As I sprinted into the forest I remembered I had promised to stay with her but I had to sort David out. Just by thinking of David, I got so angry I phrases and pushed off in the direction of his house.

_Paul__ what__'__s __going__ on?_ Leah asked as I thought of Millie's injuries.

Everyone gasped and fell silent as I imagined Millie's face.

_I__ thought__ she__ was __meeting__ you?_ I spat.

_She__ was__ but__t hen__ she__ rang__ me__ and __said __she __was __ill. __I __thought __she __might __be__ going__ with __you __some where __or __something._ Leah thought innocently.

_No __Leah_.

I was a werewolf, with a very bad temper but I would never sink so low to hit a girl. David didn't deserve to live for what he had done to Millie and I was going to make sure he knew it.

_No__ Paul.__ You __are__ not__ going__ to__ kill__ him._ Sam took over in alpha mode and everyone else phrased out.

_He__ hit__ her__ Sam.__ I__ can__'__t __just__ let__ him__ get__ away __with __that.__ I__ don__'__t __care__ what__ you __say,__ I__ am __going __to __beat __some __sense __into __him._

I waited anxiously for Sam's reply.

_I__ am __not __going__ to__ stop __you __from__ hitting __him __Paul __but __I __am__ coming __with __you __to __stop __you __from__ killing __David._

I smiled to myself. The alpha was actually letting me punch someone and he was coming to watch me.

_I__ understand __Paul. __If __someone __touched__ Emily __I__would __want __to __kick __his __arse __too._Sam explained.

I nodded and then phrased back when I realised I was in walking distance of David's house. As I walked out of trees, I noticed there was only one light on in the house and the humming of loud rap music echoing from the house.

Sam was waiting in the trees behind me as I banged loudly on the front door.

The door opened slowly and David peered out. His face went white and his eyes widened in shock. Before he could close the door, I slammed my foot in, stopping it.

"Paul, I don't want any trouble" David mumbled, walking out of the house with his hands up in the air, showing his surrender.

I chuckled quietly and shook my head. When David was least expecting it, I swung my iron fist around, smashing him in the face. I felt a surge of satisfaction as David's jaw broke and then swung my other fist, hitting the other side of his face and kept hitting until I was happy. David slumped to the floor, clutching his face.

"If you touch Millie again, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" I growled down at him.

"Don't threaten me. I could get you arrested for this" David stuttered out, holding on hand infront of his face to defend it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want everyone to find out that you are a woman beater?" I felt my blood boiling underneath me skin but stopped myself from starting to shake. "And that wasn't a threat, that was a promise" I hissed.

David flinched away from me.

I smiled to myself, proud of my tolerance of the boy who had hurt the girl I loved. Sam chuckled as I jogged past him.

I phrased into my wolf so I could run faster back to Millie, after all I had promised I wouldn't leave her.

The back door was still unlocked as I tried it, so I slid silently through the house and into Millie's bedroom, without even knocking. Unlike everyone else in the house, she was still awake, laid on her bed, staring blankly at the TV. Her eyes flicked to the door as I closed it.

I walked nervously over to her but she didn't turn away like I expected. Instead she moved across the bed so I could sit beside her.

"I am so sorry I left after I promised not too. I understand if you're angry with me" I mumbled, wiping away a loose tear which was running down her bruised cheek.

She winced slightly.

"Sorry"

"I'm not angry with you yet" Millie forced a smile and smirked up at me.

I laughed quietly and frowned down at her.

"Yet?"

She shook her head.

"I will be angry with you in the morning. If I get angry now, you will get angry and do that thing that makes your hands shake and then you will have to leave again" Millie whispered.

My heart accelerated as she smiled rested her head against my shoulder.

"So you don't want me to leave?" I asked, trying to stop the smug smile spreading across my face.

She shook her head quickly. "Not tonight. I don't want to be on my own tonight" she said, glancing nervously at her window.

I nodded in understanding. She was scared that David would come looking for her again but I had dealt with him.

I sank deeper into her small bed, making myself comfortable and Millie rested her head on my chest.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again" I whispered down to her, making her jump slightly.

Millie snorted quietly. "What? Like you promised not to run away?"

I laughed softly, making my chest move therefore moving Millie. She lifted up her hand, waving it infront of my face so it hit my nose, trying to stop me from moving.

I caught her hand quickly and kissed it softly. She giggled softly and then fell silent. I sat quietly pleased, watching as Millie slept peacefully in my arms. Her body moved in rhythm with mine and I could feel my heart accelerating.

Suddenly Millie's phone vibrated on her table, making me jump. I leaned over and answered it quickly.

"Hello?" I whispered quietly.

"So you are the mysterious Paul I heard about" I recognised Rosie's voice from the screaming phone call at the party.

"You must be Rosie" I replied.

"Now you listen to me you pompous idiot. I know that you are a werewolf, and I am guessing you have imprinted on my best friend. So I am telling you, if you so much as scratch her or hurt her either mentally or physically, I will hunt you down and rip you apart. Not even your pack with me able to stop me. Do you hear me?" she growled.

I felt my eyes widened with shock.

"How do you know what I am?" I muttered.

"Not all of the descendents live in La Push. I have been a werewolf since I was fourteen, living in London made it hard for me to be able to phrase if I got angry, and so I can control my anger. I haven't phrased in almost six months but I will be more than willing to break that record if you have hurt Millie" she threatened, making me shake slightly.

"I am not going to hurt Millie" I told her, using every inch of control I had to stay completely still as Millie began to stir.

"Have you told her about you and your pack yet?" Rosie asked.

"No. Does she know about you?" I asked doubtfully.

"Of course she knows about me" she said smugly.

"I am her best friend and if you really are serious about her, you should tell her too as soon as possible. She took it well considering she knew nothing about the legends. She accepted me, so I guess she will accept you too" Rosie grunted.

"Fine, I will tell her but not yet. She is too fragile at the moment" I muttered.

"What happened" Rosie snarled in my ear.

I breathed in deeply.

"Some boy from my school hit her because she refused to go out with him. And before you start threatening me, I wasn't with her. I thought she was meeting Leah, who is also a werewolf so she would be safe but David got to her before Leah did" I sighed.

"You killed him right?" I could hear the anger in Rosie's voice and wondered if she was really controlling herself.

"Nearly" I assured her.

"Good now I will let you go back to sleep because I can hear her breathing in the background" Rosie laughed softly and the call ended.

I sighed quietly and placed the phone back on the table and drifted off to sleep, cradling Millie in my arms.

PLEASE REVIEW. NEXT UP IS MILLIE'S POV


	8. Chapter 8

MILLIES POV

As I woke up it was still relatively dark in the room, probably because it was going to rain again. That wasn't a surprise, it always rained in La Push.

"Are you ok?" Paul whispered down to me, making me jump slightly.

Unbelievable, I had forgotten that Paul had stayed with me and I was glad he had. There was no way I needed a duvet with Paul close. He was like my own person heater.

I glanced up him, realising my head was resting on his chest. Paul grinned down at me making my cheeks blush slightly.

"Does it hurt?" Paul mumbled sadly, stroking my bruised cheek.

He touched a tender spot, making me flinch.

"I will take that as a yes" he whined.

I breathed out deeply and snuggled into Paul's side. One of Paul's arm was already resting around my shoulder, holding me closer to him whilst his other was wrapped around my waist.

I felt his lips press the top of my head quickly.

"Should your mum and dad know I'm here?" Paul asked with the cheeky grin on his face.

I shook my head quickly. "No. They thought you went home and didn't come back"

Paul nodded and sat up from my bed, kicking his legs off the side.

"I will go and knock on the front door" he smirked down at me.

I nodded and fell back onto my back, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for the back door to slam shut.

"Mill?" Paul said, making me jump.

I sat up instantly and as I turned to face him, his lips pressed against mine. He pulled away instantly and stared down at his hands awkwardly.

"Sorry, that was meant to be your cheek" he muttered, scratching his neck.

I noticed he did that when he was nervous.

"I don't mind" I assured him.

Paul's eyes met mine instantly and a large arrogant grin stretched across his face.

"Really?"

I nodded and before I could say anything, Paul leant forward and crushed his lips against mine again, this time for much longer period of time. I pulled away with lack of air and pushed Paul's chest away with my hand.

"Now go knock on my front door before anyone hears you" I chuckled.

Paul jumped up from my bed and slid silently out of the door.

I rushed to get changed into a pair of jeans and a baggy hoodie. The hood would help to hide my face whilst at school.

After a few minutes there was a loud knock on the front door. I listened for any sign of movement upstairs and then I heard mum talking to Paul. As I was stuffing my books into my rucksack, Paul strolled back into my room.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today? We could always skip" Paul came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You may be a rebel, but I am not" I turned my head and smirked at him.

He sniggered loudly and tightened his arms around me. I twisted in his arms to face him.

"Now I need your help to get out the house without my mum or Martin seeing me" I tried to sound as persuasive as possible.

It must have worked because Paul grabbed my rucksack and pulled me out of my room. I could hear Daisy whining in the kitchen so we sprinted down the hallway and out the front door.

"Oh no" I moaned, skidding to a stop at the end of the path.

Path spun around to face me. "What?"

"I forgot to get the keys for the car" I mumbled.

My cheeks blushed at how stupid I was feeling. The plan was ruined.

Paul chuckled softly and lifted up my chin with his finger. He grinned down at me and then dangled my car keys infront of my face.

"God your good" I sighed.

"I know" Paul said arrogantly.

Surprisingly he jumped into the driver's side, leaving me with the passenger's seat. I didn't know if I trusted him enough to drive my car but I didn't want to argue.

"So your room wasn't what I expected" Paul said as we drove away from the house.

"Hopefully it won't be like that for much longer. I want to decorate it at the weekend" I mumbled.

Paul nodded.

His eyes widened with excitement. "Maybe I could help you"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess; you are a fully qualified painter and decorator" I sniggered.

We pulled into the parking lot and the same amount of people who had stared at me on the first day, still turned and watched the car drive past.

"Well if you don't want my help, I am sure you could do it all on your own" Paul murmured, trying not to smile.

"I am sure I could do it on my own" I smirked down at my hands, knowing that Paul would want to help me anyway.

We pulled into an empty parking space and before I could jump down from the car, Paul was at my side helping me down.

"But I want to help you" Paul grinned down at me.

I laughed softly and grabbed the car keys from his hand.

"I knew you would"

I turned to walk into the school, but a gust of wind blew off my hood showing my face. I moaned loudly and brushed my hair over my shoulder, trying to hide it.

Paul slid his hand in mind, squeezing it in reassurance as people began to stare. The others were waiting for us by the lockers. They began smirking when they saw Paul's hand around mine but that smirk quickly disappeared when they saw my face. Leah pushed past them and rushed up to me, placing her hot hand on the unhurt side of my face to examine the other side.

"What the hell happened to you? Why didn't you tell me something happened" she growled.

"More like who" Jake grunted curling his hands into fists.

Leah stared down at me and I nodded.

"David" she snarled.

She spun on her heels and stormed towards the parking lot, looking for David. I pushed Paul's arm and gestured for him to stop her. He nodded and ran after her, grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her back to me.

"I sorted it Leah" Paul assured her, looking deadly serious.

"Does Sam know?" Jared asked curiously.

Paul nodded and a large smug smile stretched across his face.

"Sam went with me to his house" he chuckled as the guys stared at him with open mouths.

"He let you hurt him?" Quil laughed softly.

Paul nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"Well you don't need to worry Mill. If David comes within ten meters of you, call anyone of us and we will sort him out for you" Jake grinned down at me, nudging my arm playfully.

"Come on Mill, lets go to Maths" Leah grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor.

I turned around and saw Paul looking slightly lost in the middle of the now empty corridor, still staring after me. I smiled at him and he grinned back at me, gesturing to the phone in his pocket.

Just as I reached my seat in Maths, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled when I saw a text from Paul.

_I will see you at lunch beautiful. Xx_xxxxxxxxx

I didn't have time to text back before the teacher strolled into the classroom, followed by the rest of the students who stared at my face as they walked past. I felt my cheeks blush which hurt my bruises, so I stared down at my desk, tracing the patterns on the table with my finger.

I moaned as I saw David stroll into the classroom. He looked even worse than me and was clutching his stomach as well as he moved so I guessed he had hurt his ribs. He had a massive black eye, cuts all down his face and a swollen lip.

He walked past me, avoiding my gaze completely and took his seat a few chairs away from me. Every time he glanced in my direction I heard Leah growl beside me so he quickly looked away. I looked over my shoulder at her and she laughed softly.

David wasn't in any more of my classes, so it was a little bit less stressful but that didn't stop people staring at my face.

Nearly everyone in the cafeteria turned and stared at me as we made our way over to the guys table. Paul looked up instantly as I set my bottle of water and apple on the table beside him and he grinned at me.

"Alright beautiful?" he pulled along the chair so I could sit beside him and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. I raised my eyebrows and leaned away from him, pointing to my messed up face.

Paul rolled his eyes and kissed my bruised cheek softly, making my cheeks blush with embarrassment.

"Calm it Romeo, some of us are trying to eat here" Embry said as Quil pretended to gag on his sandwich.

"Shut it" Paul growled and threw an empty can at Embry's head.

Embry caught it before it hit him and placed it on the table infront of him.

"So have you seen David today Mill? I am surprised Sam let Paul hurt him that much" Jared laughed loudly.

Paul glanced down at me waiting for my reply.

"He was in my maths class but Leah made sure he didn't look at me longer than two seconds. Every time he did, she growled at him and he looked away" I chuckled softly.

Leah beamed proudly as Paul smiled thankfully over at her. She nodded in response.

"So I spoke to Daisy earlier and she said that you guys were going to New York this weekend" Jared glanced over at me.

Paul's arms tightened around me. He frowned down at me sadly.

"Mill?" he mumbled.

"I am staying at home to decorate my room but the others are going. It is Daisy's birthday on Sunday so mum and dad are taking her on a shopping spree. They said I could go but I don't want to" I laughed softly as Paul sighed loudly.

"Awesome we can have a movie night round yours this Friday to keep you company" Quil announced.

"Sure whatever just bring some films that you want to watch because Daisy only lets us watch her chick flicks" I agreed.

"Make sure you've got popcorn, we eat a lot" Seth chuckled.

"No kidding" I muttered, glancing round the table.

Each boy had a full tray of food infront of them, and seemed to be devouring it at an astounding rate. Even Leah had more food than your average boy in the cafeteria.

"I'll bring some popcorn too, don't worry" Paul said, squeezing my shoulders in reassurance.

"Thank you" I sighed, resting my head against his side.

:)


End file.
